


Crossing Bridges

by Terri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bluuuh, Bluuuuh, Bullying, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool Debut crossover, I don't even know where I'm going with this fanfiction, John is not a homosexual, Karkat is Yoh, Karkat's rage, Karkst Is so the troll Yoh from HSD, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Stuff happens, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terri/pseuds/Terri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a mutant freak was hard, and nobody understood, especially when your popularity, rank, and grades reflect on your blood color. All that's missing is a popular, highblooded human playing pranks on you and you fall for the dumbass while coaching him on how to properly woo a spiderbitch. Oh wait...           (Not sure if this is going to be a serious, if it was going to be in the first place ha, fic anymore, will probably be for laughs and not to be taken seriously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid and overrated cliched bullying

**Author's Note:**

> um...first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism would be GREAT b/c I'll need it :v  
> I apologize in advance if I write out the characters wrong. Especially Karkat. And Dave. Probably Rose too. :p

"Fuck this shit!!"   
Karkat Vantas, a sophomore at Skaia Preparatory Academy, storms away from a group of amused group of giggling freshmen and sophomores alike. He is wet, and a bucket's handle is stuck around his ankle. With a fit of rage, he shakes it off, his face, regrettably red. In this school, your eye or blood color, depending on the species, was somewhat like a key to some kind of in school popularity caste system. And Karkat's eyes and blood were red, making him the biggest loser in the school, so he was used to pranks like this, though, buckets were still pretty fucking embarrassing.   
    "I. Fucking. Hate. The. Asswipe. Named. Egbert!"  
Karkat sits between Sollux, another 'loser', and Gamzee, a suspiciously highblooded troll who probably just hung around Karkat for shits and giggles.  
"We KNOW KK, you tell uth every day, athhole." Sollux looks up at the sky through bicolored glasses from their little hide away on the roof, absently carding his fingers through Karkat's hair. Batting at his hands, Karkat huffs, rolling on his back to share the sight. A small honking sound comes from Gamzee's mouth as he laughs lowly.   
"Don't be gettin' your motherfuckin' panties in a bunch, best bro. Honk"  
"You're retarded, you know that? Who the fuck says 'honk' like it's a damn word? Oh wait, you do. Thats like saying 'clap' every time you clap at one of those boring assed assemblies our douche of a principal holds every Wednesday. It's fucking RIDICULOUS. Like the damn clown obsession you have. Damn, Gamzee, you've just won the 'Retarded Fuckass Of The Year' award. Here's a round of applause, 'clap, clap, fucking clap.'" Gamzee, to Karkat's expectations, responded with a louder honk as Sollux laughed in a way he could only describe as creepy.  
"I have the BEST DAMNED FRIENDS EVER." Sighing, he rolled onto his side and proceeded to sleep the rest of his classes away, tucked in-between his, indeed, best friends ever. 


	2. The overused meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John daydreams and acts airheaded

You are John Asswipe Egbert. Wait, your middle name is NOT 'Asswipe'. That would be very stupid. Anyway, you are just John Egbert, a freshman at Skaia  Preparatory Academy, and your eyes are bright blue. Doubtlessly, you're pretty set here. Teachers love you, kids love you, nice grades, plenty of kids to prank between classes, nice house and a loving father. You couldn't ask for anything else, though as you stare out the  window of your sixth period class, you can't wish a little that maybe, you could talk to that troll girl named Vriska, Vriska...something. Okay, you don't know her last name, but whatever. You were pretty sure it started with an S, or maybe a M? All you knew was that she was a year older than you and she was cool, and on top of that she actually took your advice on watching Con Air during a class you shared while the teacher was asleep. During seventh period the next day she had told you about how she loved it. Pretty much, by that point, you were already done for. Dave laughed at you for being worried you'd act like an ass or take a prank a little too far, in his 'laughing but not laughing' way. You absconded before Rose could do her brain surgery thing with words instead of knives, headaches from those more than one hour long sessions usually lasted for days. Jade was probably the most supportive, she cheered you on and reminded you that she wouldn't be shy to show off her collection of shotguns if something ever happened. Needless to say, you ran home when she asked you what Vriska looked like so she could, 'evaluate'.   
   The bell for the next class rang, bringing you back to reality. You basically tripped over a few short kids, fell over three desks and headbutted the door before escaping the classroom. You had to get to your next class before someone took your seat by Vriska, you guessed only two people would willingly sit by her, though why only two, you didn't know. By time you noticed you were going the wrong way, the bell had already rung. And this was the part of the school the hordes of kids nobody knew hung out by when they wanted to skip classes. You had never been around this area, and you were pretty confused about how you got here. Being late one time wouldn't hurt you, but you pretty sure that seat was already taken by Eridan or someone who was forced to sit next to her because of space limits. You still didn't get why anyone would be anything less than pumped to sit by her. She was pretty bad ass. Not in the sense of her actual butt, but in her personality, because like the gentleman your father taught you to be, minus the pranks, you would never stare at a lady's hindquarters. Nope. Not even a little bit, no one should even accuse you of that. Nopity nope, nope. Nope, nope, nope.  
"Watch what you're doing fuckass!!"


	3. The Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little deal is made.

Of course. The first person you would meet in these hallways would be this clown.  
He smirks down at you in the most infuriating, vomit inducing way after the recognition of who you are clicks. You can practically hear the gears turning. Stupid human, stupid highblooded human. Or higheyed. No, that was dumb.

"Oh, hey Karkat. What're you doing out here during class."  
You might rip his throat out. You glare up at him. Damn him and his three inches on you.  
"None of your fucking business, that's what I'm doing 'out here during class.'" You raise your own deep voice to mock his still girlish one. You wonder if puberty hates him as much as you do. If it does, then you'd hate him even more, lucky bastard.

His smile, you mean evil grin, falters for a bit and he frowns a little before having it return.  
"Now, Karkat! That's no way to treat your chum! I was. Just curious!"

"I hope you choke on all that shit that's coming out of your foul mouth, and die. Who the fuck is your 'chum', you insufferable asshole?!" You wish he would drop dead. Who was even this annoying? Even Tavros and his stupid speech impediment wasn't this bad. Maybe it's because he wasn't an egotistical ass.

"Ew, gross, Karkat! And we are pals!"  
"No, we are not 'pals' or 'chums'. I fucking loathe you and everything you stand for! Do you even remotely remember what you did just yesterday?! The bucket?!!" Bucket came out more of a squeak than you intended it to. Honestly, those things and everything they were associated with freaked you out. Buckets weren't romantic. AT ALL. 

"But those were just friendly pranks! I play them on everybody! They're funny!"  
"Have you ever seen me laugh, Egbert?"  
"No..."  
"Then it wasn't funny to me, it was offensive."  
"What? It was just some water. Sensitive to H2O, Vantas?" You laugh at his attempt of a comeback.  
"How you pass your classes, the world may never know." 

He fidgets for a minute and you squint at him, and by squint you obviously mean glare intensely. His face goes red and you all but spit on his face. Was he feeling regretful?! Maybe he was better than you thought? Maybe he was a good person after all.

"Do you know Vriska?!" Nope. Still an ass.  
"No, I don't know the fucking bitch who paralyzed on of my friends from the legs down." That seems to make him stop for a minute. It takes you all but three seconds to get it; John likes Vriska. As the romance expert, licensed by Vantas industries, you can see that that ship, will sink. He's pretty wimpy, similar to Tavros. And everyone, except Egbert apparently, knows how that went. He wouldnt be able to handle her.

"Haha, that's funny Karkat. Um...I was wondering...you know, being a troll and all," You roll your eyes at him pointedly, he doesn't see it.  
"Maybe you could give me a few tips? I've heard you're good with that kind of stuff."  
You're mildly surprised he's heard that about you, but then not really. Other kids give you a hard time about your preferences in genres of literature and films. You used to keep it hidden, but now that almost everyone knows, it doesn't matter. Plus, most people don't even know that you're the kid they're making fun of. 

"That's the most racist thing I think I've ever heard." You lie. Your kind is plagued with a caste system, for goodness sakes. "Even if I admitted to being awesome at 'this kind of stuff' why the he'll should I help you?"

"I'll stop playing pranks on you."

"Make it me and my friends and you've got a deal."

"Fine."

"Egbert, prepare to woo your pasty ass a spider bitch. I'm your fucking teacher, welcome to Hell 101."

You both shake on it. At the least, you might be able to coach him into being a decent person. Ha. You wish.


End file.
